Teddy Lupin and the Maruaders
by Patacraz7
Summary: When Teddy finally gets into Hogwarts, he feels like an outcast, but with a gift from his father, he may find out the school is not all that it seems, with secrets and secrets, both from the past and waiting to happen in the future
1. The Platform

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to JK Rowling.**

**It's been a few years, but now I'm back with already half the story already done and ready to update at least once a week and excited to write this, although I have a few warnings..**

**WARNING: Angst, bullying, possible slash much later(not sure),infidelity,romance and hormones of course(later on of course though)**

**please feedback and review:D**

Dozens of people were at Platform 9 3/4, to Teddy's grimace, although he was far from surprised considering everyone was arriving at Hogwarts. His godfather thankfully had put a glamour on himself, so he wouldn't be recognized at Harry Potter, the wizarding world's savior. Today, Teddy had chosen to have tawny hair and amber eyes, resembling his father, hoping it would give him courage to get onto the train and not stick out like a sore thumb with his usual bright blue hair.

Today was the day that his life started and he would go off to Hogwarts, the place where his father had his greatest memories and darkest moments, including his own death alongside his mother. Teddy felt excited and and sickened at the same time, not used the large abundance of people in the station, who bumped into him from all sides, paying little attention to the small boy.

"You'll be fine Teddy," Harry whispered into his ear, a hand tight on his godson's shoulder, feeling tension between the blades"some of the best years of my life were spent at Hogwarts, with some of the best people, like your father."

"But what if no one likes me," the young Lupin asked, "and everyone thinks I'm a freak."

Worse thoughts enraptured his mind, but he chose not to voice those thoughts.

"You know thats not true chap," Harry replied, "there will be plenty of people who are excited you're coming to Hogwarts. Take Uncle Neville for example, he probably wouldn't have even taken the job for the herbology professor if it wasn't for you."

"I meant students," Teddy explained.

Harry met his godson's gaze, who stared wearily back at him, his eyes darting at all sides, as if some creature would attempt to attack him in the middle of the station.

With sigh and a decision made, Harry looked at Teddy saying, "Tell you what, if you promise two things I'll give you a gift from your father. I was going to wait till you were of age, but now is as good a time as any."

"What?"

Harry looked at Teddy, who resembled his father, far more than just physical attributes, with a timid nature, a boy who Harry knew would find his place at Hogwarts and learn to love it, with faith and willingness to open himself up. Hogwarts had given him sanctuary, why wouldn't it do the same for Teddy?

"One, you have to try to make the best of Hogwarts. If you do I can guarantee it won't be as bad as you think. Two, you can never show anyone else this. Ginny hasn't even seen it"

Teddy widened his eyes. Harry never kept secrets from Ginny, ever, so whatever his godfather gave him would be very important. With a nod, he bounded towards the train, making it just in time before it started moving. As soon as he got on he checked the compartments looking for one empty, or at least with people close to his age,realizing the former idea was impossible to find. After traveling half the train, he found one with who he guessed was another first year, from the way the other boy looked nervous. As Teddy sat down he stared at the other boy, he took in his small stature, both in size and height and how it reminded the young Lupin of a mouse, with a pointed nose and an overbite.

When he was sure that there were no other empty compartments, he sat down hesitantly, the other boy staring at him with wide, open eyes.

He thought of greeting the other boy, but at the slight movement, the smaller boy flinched, and he retracted his hand.

Tired of the silence, Teddy held out his hand, "I'm Teddy Lupin."

Staring at him warily,instead of greeting him back, the other boy's eyes shifted towards Teddy's head, which was slowly changing to a darker, chocolate-looking brown, like it usually did when he thought intensely, until said boy spoke.

"What's happening to your hair?"

"I'm a metamorphmagus."

Taking on a confused look the as all boy stared back at Teddy like he had just grown an extra head. Looking at his companion, he realized that he had no idea what Teddy was talking about. Although Teddy felt slightly uncomfortable, he was glad that the silence had ended.

"It means I can change appearance at will," Teddy explained, "although sometimes it just does it on its own."

To say the least, the other boy was gobsmacked staring in awe at what was happening that Teddy felt his hair taking on a pink shade sooner than he would have liked, hating the stare he received.

"Why does it keep changing?" he asked.

"Um,"Teddy stared, "it changes with emotions. When it goes pink it means I'm nervous."

After understanding what he just said,the smaller boy just stared timidly at Teddy, saying, "My name is Charlie Flinch-Fletchely. Are you a first year too?"

Teddy grinned, "Obvious, isn't it?"

Charlie smiled back at him, nodding nervously. Although no more pleasantries were exchanged between the two of them, a comfortable silence filled the car.

That is until the last person Teddy thought Charlie would get along with barged into their car, making no qualms about intruding

Isaac Wood,son of Oliver Wood.

_Preview:_

_As Issac starts blurting out things better left unsaid, Teddy grows more nervous by the second until they reach their destination:Hogwarts._


	2. An Odd Sorting of Friends

**An Odd Sorting of Friends**

"Oi," Issac said, "you prat! Why didn't you tell me your going to Hogwarts! We could have ridden in the same compartment the whole way here! Oh well no matter,we can now."

With that Isaac plopped down next to Teddy, not even noticing Charlie, until looking straight at him. As Isaac, looked intensely at the small boy before breaking out into a large grin, causing said boy to have a faint blush creeping up his neck, looking in his lap.

"I got it!" Isaac yelled, causing both boys to jump up in shock

"You got what?" Teddy asked impatiently

"Which maruader this little mouse is," Isaac explained, pinching Charlie's cheeks, "he like a skinnier, mousier, non-traitorous Peter! This is amazing! We'll be like a new generation of Maruaders, you know this guy being the new, improved Peter you being your dad, minus the furry little problem, eh? Pity, really, considering now it will be much harder to become illegal animagus.. oh well, we'll still have amazing adventures. One question though, do you think I'm more James or Sirius?"

"I personally think you're some sick hybrid of the two," Teddy answered faintily, "for numerous reasons. Just one question before we begin this crazy thing you have planned, are you mad! What do you mean it's a pity not turning into a beast once a month, and what the bloody hell do mean illegal animagus! Have you gone bonkers Isaac?

"Quite," Isaac replied casually, "anyway as I was saying this is great, now we don't need another person to hold us back-

"I have a question," Charlie asked timidly, "who are you? What's an animagus? Better yet, WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE DOING SOMETHING ILLEGAL, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE COULD GET IN!"

Instead of answering Isaac grinned, "I like you, you got spunk. Muggleborn, I presume?"

"What's a muggleborn?" Charlie asked, anger being replaced with confusion.

Turning to Teddy, Isaac whispered, "Is he serious, or just stupid?"

"Considering he probably has no idea what a muggle even is," Teddy replied, his voice slowly rising as he stood up, "you could just probably call him a mudblood AND HE WOULD PROBABLY HAVE NO HALF-ARSED IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

However, before the the young Wood could reply, the train lurched to a stop, causing Teddy to fall on top Charlie, which he replied with a squeek.

Looking at the of them oddly Isaac said, "You know to anyone else that would have looked dodgy, and if anyone should look dodgy it should be me."

With that, he calmly walked out, dressed in his robes, oddly enough considering he hadn't worn them on his way into their compartment.

**- PC -**

"Who was that?" Charlie asked as him and Teddy got out of the boat, the last ones considering Teddy had to help him get his robes on, his eyes looking for the other boy.

"A family friend," Teddy replied, "name is Isaac Wood. We've been friends since we were in nappies. He's an odd bloke, but you get used to him after a while, especially considering how loyal he is. The reason I went mad was because he compared you to Peter and that's just not on in my book."

"Who's Peter?"

Sighing Teddy explained, "Well a long time ago there were these four friends. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and my dad, Remus Lupin. They were called the Maruaders and spent their time pranking and joking around and were all best mates, or so I heard. Anyway there was this nasty bloke, the worst wizard ever who caused not one, but two wars which killed many people. He mostly killed those who wouldn't join him. For whatever reason, without anyone knowing Peter Pettigrew switched sides. Later on a prophecy emerged, saying Harry Potter, a baby at the time and my godfather now, that he was the only who could take down the evil wizard, known as Voldemort When he found out he was getting people to try and kill him. With that, James, Harry's father and his wife went into hiding, telling only person where they were, Peter. However the only person other than the Potters and Peter, knew Peter was the secret keeper was Sirius. Everyone else thought Sirius was the secret keeper, so when the Potters were found killed, it caused an innocent man to spend years in what can only be described as hell."

When Teddy had finished telling the tragedy of the death of the James and Lily Potter, he looked to Charlie who managed to look scared and indignant and being compared to the Pettigrew.

"I have one more question,"Charlie said uncertainly, "what did Isaac mean by the furry little problem your dad had?"

Before Teddy could answer though the Headmistress yelled "Finch-Fletchley, Charles!"

Looking nervous, reminding Teddy of a little kid, Charlie sat upon the stool and closed his eyes tight. All was silent for a few moments before the Sorting Hat boomed in a loud demanding voice "GRYFFINDOR!"

After getting off the stool, the small new gryffindor bounded over to his table, sending Teddy a small smile as he passed. With that Teddy had made his decision, he would do everything he can to get into gryffindor, no matter what the sorting hat said.

When sitting upon the stool the hat said "A little wolf I meet again"

"I'm not a werewolf though."

"But you are afflicted by the full moon, are you not?"

"I don't change."

"I meant within, there is a wolf inside you howling within."

"What does that mean?"

However before Teddy could receive an answer from it, the hat said, "Knowledge comes from the time you spent on it, but I need no more to know that you belong in GRYFFINDOR," the last words yelled aloud.

_Preview:_

_"You're nothing but a freak!" he yelled._

_Before Teddy knew what was happening he was pushed off the astronomy tower, facing the unknown._


	3. My Dad, the werewolf

"This is amazing," Isaac marveled, "fantastic, bloody brilliant. I couldn't think of anything better,could you?"

"Yes actually,"Teddy rolled his eyes, "death by annoying roommate."

Grinning at two out of his three new friends he would be spending months living with, Isaac starting examining each of the beds before pouncing on one of them and yelling "Mine!"

This year there had only been 4 gryffindor boys, so all had been forced to room together. Said four were Teddy Lupin, Charlie Finch-Fletchely and boy they had yet to meet known as Daniel Jones and the mad child known as Isaac Wood.

"So what's our first adventure mates?" Isaac questioned, looking between Teddy and Charlie.

Seeing blank stares he rolled his eyes at his fellow roommates huffing, "Merlin, nothing? Come on we are at Hogwarts, you can't tell me we have nothing to do? Pranks to pull, deadly passages, falling in love with birds at first sight, or even a way into Hogsmeade?"

Staring at Isaac, Teddy replied, "Isaac we just got here less than an hour ago! We haven't even had our first class yet and Charlie here doesn't even know the first thing about magic."

The young Wood sighed "Fine, we'll wait till tomorrow to do anything fun, but if you think I'm gonna stay here all night you've both gone bonkers. See you later, Lupin, little mouse."

With that the odd boy left the room, leaving the other two occupants in awkward silence before Charlie said indignantly "Did he just call me a mouse?"

Chuckling Teddy answered, "It's better than being called a rat at least. Besides you do resemble them, being small and all."

Glaring he replied, "I'm not that small."

"No offense mate, but you don't looker than eight at the most."

Indignant at being thought of as a little kid, his glare grew more heated "Whatever."

Sighing Teddy went into his trunk and searched through it throwing clothes, books and pieces of parchment on the ground next to him and on the bed. Charlie grew curious as he looked on how ambitious Teddy looked to find the certain item.

"Got it!" Teddy yelled, causing his companion to jump in shock.

"You threw everything out of your trunk for an old piece of parchment and a cloak?" Charlie asked, bewildered.

"Not just any cloak or parchment," Teddy replied, "watch and learn Charlie my boy. I solemnly swear I am up to no good," pointing his wand at the paper, Charlie gasped as it came to life, revealing the title to be the Maruaders Map.

"What is it?"

"This," Teddy pointed to the paper, "is a map my dad and his friends created. It's supposed to show you where everyone is in Hogwarts, so you know exactly who's coming our way, and how to avoid the professors. My dad made it so they wouldn't get in trouble all the time, being caught after curfew."

"They were pranksters right?"Charlie asked, wrinkling his nose.

Knowing were the conversation was headed, Teddy let out a breath of air, knowing that if he didn't tell Charlie to the truth, someone else would, probably painting it in a terrible light. The fact that Isaac hadn't bluntly said it yet was a miracle on its own.

"Well," Teddy said shaking his hands, "you know how Isaac was talking about my dad's 'furry little problem?'" When receiving a nod he carried on, "he was talking on how my dad was a werewolf."

Forcing himself to look at Charlie, he saw the bloke looked paler than usual with widened eyes, an awkward silence between the two. As Teddy attempted to gauge what the other boy say, what he asked was not what he was expecting.

"Is it common?"

Breathing a sigh of relief that the other boy hadn't said something cruel, he answered "Not really."

"Does that mean he killed people, or bit them?"

"No," Teddy replied, indignant, "it's a disease that means one time out of the month he becomes a wolf. It's true that they are originally after human flesh, but there's this potion that helps them keep their human mind, so he wouldn't kill people."

Staring at the Lupin, his mouth lifted to a small smile, "I didn't know blokes had their time of the month too."

Looking at Charlie in bemusement, he chuckled, "Git."

"Prat."

"Arse."

"Snape." Teddy said simply, before falling onto his bed, instantly falling asleep, not bothering to explain his insult to a confused boy.

**- PC-**

When he was sure his other roommates were asleep, Teddy grabbed his wand, the invisibility cloak and the Maruaders Map and headed out the door towards to astronomy towers, to check the what phase of the moon was tonight, hoping to calculate the how long it would be until the full moon, considering how he forgot his lunar chart and wouldn't get one till astronomy the next day. You see, although Teddy didn't turn into a wolf when the full moon shone, he suffered just as any other werewolf did, although thankfully not to the same degree. When the full moon was out, Teddy went into horrible fit, resembling a seizure, with convulsing and sometimes even upchucking blood, and as Teddy grew older it got worse.

Although Teddy knew it was nothing compared to what his dad went through,it still hurt but the only person who knew was his best friend and godbrother, James Sirius Potter, a six year old had been the only person he confided this to. He knew that if he told Harry, he would tell all the teachers at Hogwarts, making him more of a freak than he already was, he thought bitterly. So with that, no one knew at Hogwarts, and no one would ever too, he thought. Because even though Isaac would understand, he would be constantly reminded, possibly leaving room for a slip-up, and he wasn't ready to take that risk, even if by accident. If he told an adult, knew all the other adults would have to know too and he didn't want that either. He contemplated telling Charlie, but he wasn't completely sure how he was reacting to his dad being a werewolf, and the last thing he wanted to do give his new mate a scare like that, telling him he sometimes threw up blood.

The other bloke seemed fragile, ready to break any second with all the magic going around the small boy, Teddy thought sympathetically, not wanting to give him any more reason for him to freak out. Besides he somehow doubted telling a muggleborn that his dad was a werewolf a good idea in the first place, but at least it was better than a pureblood, which thankfully, Isaac the only pureblood gryffindor in their year, already knew fully accepted him for it. A little too much, Teddy mused, remembering the earlier conversation with him.

Looking out at the stars, he hid his things and looked out towards the new moon, admiring yet fearing the luminous orb, knowing the days were decreasing before he had another fit, unable to breath and blood coming out of him. Because of this, he at first didn't notice 3 Slytherin sixth years caring a bottle a firewhiskey, and was going to drink it on the astronomy tower, until spotting the young Lupin, knowing exactly who he was. Exchanging a glance, they cornered the first year, pouncing on him, the moment he started to turn around. They quickly put him in a Body Bind spell, making it impossible to move for the gryffindor.

"Stop it!" Teddy yelled faintly, knowing his cries wouldn't be heard.

"Look who we got here," One sneered, "a lost little wolf. Should we show the little piece of shit his place?"

Receiving nods of giddy approval, the one with wand, unseen in the shadow, moved Teddy over the edge until all Teddy saw the ground, a tiny spec below him.

"Please," he pleaded, "don't do this, I won't breath a word of this to anyone."

All the young Lupin got was a sneer in return, ignoring his pleas.

"You're nothing but a freak!" he yelled.

Before Teddy knew what was happening he was pushed off the astronomy tower, facing the unknown.

_Preview:_

_You get to meet more characters created by the amazing JK Rowling:D_


	4. Teddy vs Slytherins

Before Teddy collided with the ground, a lightening charm was placed upon the first year, causing him to be safely fall on the grass. Panting hard, he looked around, trying to see who it was.

"Hey Teddy," a voice called from the shadows, one Teddy recognized quite well.

"Uncle Nev," he replied running into to the new professor, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"Neville replied, "better yet I could ask why you're out past curfew and saw you fall off the astronomy tower?"

Teddy shrunk under the intense gaze he received, "I didn't exactly fall off."

Raising his eyebrow, the older man stared at Teddy saying, "Than what happened exactly then?"

"Well,um," Teddy said quite lamely, "I jumped off?"

Neville's brow furrowed, "Are you truly attempting to lie to me? Because if you are, then you wouldn't have made it five minutes in the Order of the Phoenix, Teds. That was not only fake sounding, but you said like a question too!"

"Alright fine," Teddy huffed, "some Slytherins decided to head to the astronomy tower to get drunk, and noticed me all alone, and one of them levitated me over the tower and dropped me over."

The professor's eyes took on a dangerous glint, "Numerous students older than you dropped you at least 50 feet onto to the ground, for no reason good reason at all?"

"I'm used to it," Teddy muttered, " and besides to them it was a good reason."

"What do you mean you're used to it? Better yet, enlighten me as to what reason they have Teddy to do that to you?"

The first year looked at him pleadingly, "I know it's not for a good reason, but please don't make me say it Uncle Nev."

When Neville stood staring at him, the small boy sighed, "Because my dad was a werewolf."

For a moment, all they could hear was the odd noises coming from forest. Then with a sigh, Neville held out his hand to the young Lupin, who took it graciously heading towards the astronomy tower, devoid of any life forms, only Teddy's cloak and parchment and an empty bottle of firewhiskey revealed there was anyone there that night.

**-PC-**

As Teddy headed towards the Great Hall, a hand suddenly he felt was coming towards him, and spun around fear written across his face. He was met with Charlie staring at him confusion written across his face.

"Sorry Charlie," Teddy apologized, "just little nervous, first day of school and all."

"You?" Charlie looked at him surprised, "what about me? I haven't done any spells or know anything about magic? I didn't even know I was a wizard till I got the letter."

Chuckling, he stared at the small boy, "Yeah you're right, I should be worrying about you, not me."

However even as Teddy said those words, he still felt sick, and when he received his timetable, a bad feeling settled in his chest because the very first class he had was double potions with the Slytherins. Not only did he inherit his father's terrible potion skills, but he had to endure it in the snake pit, and with that, he ate only a piece of toast for breakfast, worried that if ate any more he would throw it back up.

"Hello my boy,"Slughorn greeted Teddy as he walked into class, "try and be careful please wouldn't want any cauldrons blown up on our first day of school."

Taking a seat next to Charlie, he smiled at the small boy, nervous as ever. He could feel the glare of the Slytherins, angry at what had happened earlier that morning. When breakfast came, all the students at Slytherin received a long lectures of the consequences of bullying, the professors letting them know of their intolerance to such abuse. The three who had been there that night must have spread the news as to why only Slytherin received such a foolish lecture, because every Slytherin in the room was glaring right at him. As Slughorn started talking introducing the boil cure solution their first potion they would be making, he noticed his partner taking on a sickly green color on his face, and with that Teddy had offered to make the potion, leaving Charlie to only gather the supplies.

While stirring the potion, he saw some of it jump out at him, however, with quick reflexes was able to dodge. Sadly, Charlie was not so lucky as it scorched the small boy's face , turning it a sickly red color. Growing angry, the Lupin turned around looking for the one who had cast the spell, and with that locked eyes with none other with David Yaxley, who sneered at him. Before he could counter with a spell of his own, Slughorn's loud voice boomed in his ear.

"Mr. Lupin send Mr. Finch-Fletchely to the Madame Pomphrey at once! After he is cared for I want you back here at once to explain what has happened. Now go!"

Debating whether or not to tell the potions professor, he figured it was a lost cause, especially when he noticed his fellow gryffindor making odd whimpering noises, his face a bright red tomato with his eyes watering profusely, making him look like he was crying. Gripping the small boys arm he pulled him out of the potions classroom, muttering apologies in his ears.

"I'm sorry Charlie," he muttered, "it wasn't my fault though. It was that prat Yaxley, hoping he'd hit me instead of you. Sorry you took the hit mate. You should probably make some new friends though, or else next time you may end up worse than a red face."

The last words were whispered bitterly, realizing how the games had only begun for the Slytherins against Teddy, but the Lupin wasn't going down without a fight, no matter what.

_Preview:_

_The games of Teddy vs. Slytherins has begun_


	5. Snakes and Rubber Chickens

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! As my story starts to progress my chapters will get longer and I'll probably update regularly, about once a week, and I have no intention of abandoning it.**

**So anyway, read and review:D**

"I'm sorry this is all my fault," Teddy apologized to his fellow gryffindor, "it was all Yaxley though I swear, I would never do anything to hurt you. You're one of the few people at this school who don't think I'm a freak."

"It's alright," Charlie replied, throwing some water on his face from the glass of water, "how do I look?"

Staring at the small boy, Teddy had to stop himself from wincing at the sight of his roommate. Since Teddy had only been halfway done with the potion, it burned the right side of his face, looking crimson red. It didn't help that the face was slightly swollen and Charlie's right eye now looked like it had pink eye.

"Fine," he lied smiling softly at him, "just give it time and it will fade away."

"Why did they try to hurt you in the first place?" Charlie asked.

"Because I got one of their fellow snakes in trouble," he replied, "three actually."

Frowning Charlie said, "How?"

"Well," the first year sighed, "last night I went up to the astronomy tower after curfew, to.. look at the stars. I wasn't alone because these three Slytherins were about to get drunk until they noticed me, of course. They knew my dad was a werewolf and hated that. Then they decided to throw me of the tower and if it wasn't for Uncle Neville I probably would've too."

All was silent until Charlie sighed. "So what are we gonna do to get back at them?"

"What do you mean?"

Looking at his friend tiredly Charlie murmured, "You and I both know we can't let them get away for that. For three reasons specifically." Seeing Teddy confused, he explained, "One, Isaac would never let us get away with that. Two, it's not right letting them getting away for their stupid prejudices and three because no matter what you say I know you're lying about my face, it looks revolting."

"I'm surprised Isaac didn't say anything to be honest," Teddy agreed, "and also, how do you know I'm lying about your face anyway?"

"Half of my face feels numb," Charlie replied, "that doesn't exactly give you a good feeling that your face looks alright."

Before the two could finish the conversation, Isaac, Danny and three unknown Slytherins walked into the hospitial wing with Professor Slughorn, the five students all bruised and black and blue. The Professor was frowning and four of them looked angry beyond belief, staring at their different houses pupils. Only Isaac seemed at ease, smiling, looking insane with big grin and a black eye.

"Good morning gents," Isaac greeted his fellow gryffindors, "I'm afraid I won't see you for the rest of the day due to my head being a little woozy, or will be for that matter after I receive a good yelling for my 'inappropriate' behavior'.' I'm also afraid to say our maruading will have to be delayed due to the numerous detentions I will undoubtedly receive along with good old Danny boy here. However I will say this, it was no doubt worth it in the end."

With that the three Slytherins glared heatedly at the odd boy, knowing better than to attempt to punch the Wood again, even though they wanted to.

"It's alright," Teddy said, smiling at the insane bloke, "we'll wait till you're out of detention before we 'maruader.'"

When the two first years walked out of hospital wing, Charlie muttered, "It really was worth it in the end."

Although Teddy did love Isaac dearly, the metamorphagus was glad to prolong 'maruadering' with his friend, whatever that was supposed to be.

**-PC-**

As the week went on, with Isaac and Danny receiving numerous detentions for the next three weeks, there was no one except for Charlie to notice how the Slytherins had been treating Teddy. Taunts, threats, tripping, and making fun of the first year was a regular, along with pranks that rivaled the maruaders in their time.

Finally after a week the young Lupin could no longer take the numerous students bullying and decided to take matters into his own hands for both his and his sanity's sake or else he'd end up _Avada Kedavra _himself and possible every single student in Slytherin.

When the third week of school rolled around, him, Isaac and a reluctant Charlie snuck into Hogsmeade, using the invisibility cloak, the Maruaders map and a passage the Lupin's Uncle George had told him about one time.

"This is bloody amazing," Isaac said walking into the shop eyeing everything with awe, "but we have business to attend so let's get on with it."

Rolling his eyes, Teddy started to walk through everything at Zonko's, looking for something he could use against the Slytherins, especially Yaxley.

"I got it!" Charlie yelled, oddly.

Looking at the small boy and reading at what was given on the box, Teddy smiled an easy grin across his face, looking at the fellow first year. Isaac, appearing out of nowhere, snatched the item out of Teddy's hand looking at it.

"Simple but sweet," the Wood said, looking at the item, "I like it."

**-PC-**

When school had started in October, Teddy seemed at ease with himself, waiting eagerly for transfiguration to start and to see his prank put into action, in front Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, not to mention Professor Moons, the young, new and handsome transfiguration teacher, and still somewhat of child himself, who would probably secretly enjoy the prank that was about unfold.

"Today class we will continue to attempt to turn our statues into a bird," the Professor said, emphasizing the 'attempt,' "but don't worry if you don't get it at first. Don't forget that Rome wasn't built in a day!"

The class groaned at the quote used daily in class, except for Charlie who looked relieved, knowing it would take a while to get the spell.

When Yaxley attempted said spell, Teddy watched in excitement at what was about to happen, with both Isaac and Charlie glancing at the the first year as well, with glee and nervousness, although that was mostly on Charlie's part to be fair.

"_Avifors," _Yaxley muttered, pointing his wand at the statue, when suddenly instead of turning it into a real bird, it turned into a rubber chicken. However at first, the Slytherin didn't know said bird was rubber and screamed, looking disgusted at what happened.

The Professor was at the Slytherin's side in a second, looking at the bird before chuckling saying, "Mr. Yaxley may I see your wand?"

Looking at the the teacher in question before handing over his wand to him. Professor Moons looked at it a moment before replying to the first year's silent question, "I believe that your wand has been switched with a trick wand, known to turn objects into ridiculous things, such as rubber chickens." Pausing he grinned at his student before saying, "Mr. Yaxley I believe you have just been pranked."

With that that the teacher ignored the loud laughing that accompanied such a statement, walking up to his desk and sitting down.

_Preview:_

_As the full moon approaches , Teddy has more than one thing to worry about with Yaxley targeting him for revenge._


	6. Howl

**Disclaimer:I own nothing having to do with Harry Potter, except for my original characters.**

**Anyways, sorry for the lack of updating, it's been a tough year for both my family and town, however to show my apology, I've created a new story, so check it out once I've uploaded it.. so here's the next chapter:D**

Night always seemed to hold some deep dark secret, sharing it only with the brave at heart. Teddy, unfortunately was not one of them, which was why, walking into the Great Hall, felt a great sense of unease. His bloodshot eyes, bags beneath them, and his clutching of his ears to block out noise that seemed louder than usual due to his over heightened sense of sight, received stares from his classmates all around. The full moon would fall later tonight and Teddy awaited anxiously, checking the clock every few moments, the map and invisibility cloak in his bag.

"You alright mate?" Danny asked, staring at his roommate in mild interest, "Because you look like hell."

"Piss off," he muttered, shoving sausage and bacon in his mouth.

"Out partying last night Lupin?" Isaac joked, grinning at Teddy, "or has the full moon taken hold?"

"Shut up Wood," the young wizard replied, groaning at the roar of the different students, including his own friends, "just because I'm not feeling doesn't mean I'm going to turn into a werewolf overnight."

"What's your problem then Teds?" Isaac asked, "is it your time of the of the month or what."

"I thought only girls got that," Danny remarked, looking at Isaac in amusement.

"Well to be fair we don't have any proof that Lupin is or isn't one," Isaac continued, "so unless he shows us his proof, I say it is his time of the month."

"What are you talking about?" Kathy Jones asked, catching a part of the conversation.

"His dick," Isaac started, "penis, prick.."

"Really," Teddy interrupted, looking at his friend in barely controlled anger, "then show us the proof that you're a guy, or else for all we know you could be a girl too."

Teddy expected the end of the conversation right there and then, but knowing Isaac Wood he should have kept his mouth shut. The young wizard stood on the bench, and with little hesitation, dropped his trousers, revealing the slight bulge of his manhood. He smiled at his audience, whose different reactions surprised Teddy himself. Some looked away in disgust, most notably the Slytherins, others faces turned red as a tomato, Charlie and Elizabeth, Danny's twin sister examples, while others ignored Isaac's show, pretending as if nothing has happened, Danny one of few to do so.

"Kinky," his roommate commented.

However, one who showed no amusement though was the headmistress herself, looking practically livid.

"Mr. Wood!" Teddy heard headmistriss McGonagall yell, causing snickers from his peers, "my office this instant! And for Merlin's sake, pull up your trousers!"

Isaac did as he was told, following the headmistress down the Great Hall, a bit of bounce to his step, grinning. As soon as they left the room, whispers went around the hall, the latest topic, Isaac Wood.

However the yelling stopped, causing Teddy to relax, although the headache still remained.

"You alright?" Charlie asked, concern in his eyes, recovered from Isaac's show, "I'll cover for you today if you're not feeling well."

Teddy debated and after moment replied, "Thanks mate, I owe you one."

With that Teddy left the Great Hall in a hurry, happy to be away from the noise, the eyes of Yaxley following his every move.

**-PC-**

The moon hung high in the ebony night, and Teddy felt a sense of dread. Sweat fell down his forehead, and at any noise, he clung closer to the shadows, waiting apprehensively for the pain that would soon come. He felt it before it actually arrived. His vision blurred and he felt something pass through his stomach, blood. It was a disturbing shade or red, so dark it looked nearly brown and his felt his throat and mouth was on fire. His hands clutched at his stomach, tearing his clothes and blood beginning to pour out of his lower abdomen.

His mind screamed to gain control, but something within Teddy would not allow the pain to stop, causing uncontrollable movement of his body, including a disturbed scream that one could not describe as human, but of a type of monster, the ones that cause children to be scared of the dark.

No one was able to get in thankfully, due to Teddy being safely hidden away in the room of requirement. Yet that didn't stop Yaxely attempting to follow the young Lupin's trail, he was met with a wall, trail cold. The slytherin groaned in frustration, feeling for a hidden passage. He was met with a howl that reverberated through the stone, causing him to recoil.

"Something wrong Mr. Yaxely?" a voice asked behind him, causing the young wizard to peer into the shadows, sharply.

"Mr.. Moons?" Yaxely asked, wand clutched tightly in his hand.

"_Lumos,"_the professor whispered, his light brunette hair and matching eyes staring at Yaxely with contempt, " Mr. Yaxely, may I ask why you're out past curfew this time of night?"

Yaxely stared his superior with little emotion, "I thought I heard something sir, so I came to check it out."

"Yes, well," Mr Moons looked uncomfortable, the young wizard raising his eyebrows, "then come find a professor, don't go out alone at night, it holds evil forces that a young man such as yourself should not face alone."

"Then why are you out here by yourself Mr. Moons?" Yaxely asked, a smirk seen easily on his face.

Mr. Moons tightened his hands into fists, angry that the taunts of one of his students almost made him lose control, but he had somewhere to be and the last thing he needed was a student hanging around, Yaxely out of all people.

Ignoring his students taunts, he replied, "I'll escort back to the dorms, unless you want detention Mr Yaxely, I'll be happy to do so."

"I'm quite alright Mr Moons," the student answered, "but thank you for offering."

"My pleasure," the professor said, gritting through his teeth.

With that, the two walked towards the dungeon, unable to hear the screams and howl of those in an indescribable pain through the walls.


End file.
